


In Which Harry Shows His True Colours

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: The Noot Noot Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry Potter, Gen, Sneaky Severus Snape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Snape takes Harry to the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match.





	In Which Harry Shows His True Colours

"Where's my seeker?"

Snape looked up before sighing. Wood marched into his classroom and made a beeline for Harry.

"HARRY!" He almost shrieked "What happened?" He lifted a giggling Harry.

"Wood, I'd only just got him settled - please do not rile him up again." Oliver took sometime to compose himself.

"When will this be fixed? There's a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match tomorrow."

"I know," Severus answered, not even trying to hide his smile "But unfortunately the potion will not be ready for a few days." There was nothing but happiness in his voice.

"But he's our _seeker_!"

"Well you'll have to find somebody else."

"Can't you speed things up?" Wood almost begged nearly hysterical.

"No. Now if you don't mind Harry needs a nap."

*** * ***

"Where are we going?"

"To watch the quidditch match." Snape answered, leaving Harry to eat his breakfast while he looked for some clothes. He himself was going to wear green robes to support his house, he pondered what to put Harry in before settling on a green top with black trousers, ' _The Gryffindors would hate this_ _'_ he smirked.

"You don't look like a penguin anymore." Harry frowned taking in Snape's clothes.

"Isn't that a shame." His voice giving away it was anything but.

Harry still looked pouty before seeing the clothes Snape was holding and adding cheerfully. "You're still my Penguin either way and now we'll match." He looked very happy at the prospect.

*** * ***

"Will you carry me?" Harry asked looking up.

"No, and hold my hand - there's lots of people around, you'll get lost." No one was really paying them any attention, all of them way too caught up with the excitement of the match and most already having gotten quite the eyeful already.

"If you hold me I definitely won't get lost."

"No, Harry." Although he changed his mind when he got to the stairs inside the stands and saw how packed they were. "Very well, I suppose you're going to get your wish." Snape lifted Harry up, carrying him to the teacher's stand. There were a few parents who had no idea what was going on, only that there was a very small Boy-Who-Lived sitting in the arms of Severus Snape.

"Can we sit at the front?" Harry begged, bouncing in Severus' arms.

"Alright." Snape said setting Harry down and taking a seat himself. He was glad Minerva was in the commentator stand, she'd have a fit if she could see what Harry was wearing. He looked across the pitch to see some livid Gryffindors. He smiled to himself.

"Harry, it's cold... you need wrap up warm." Snape said bending down to wrap a Slytherin scarf around his neck. He wasn't lying, it really was cold but he could easily have brought a Gryffindor scarf - maybe he was enjoying this a little too much.

"And they're off." Jordan's voice filled the stadium. Harry jumped up, running to the edge - he was too short to see over the top though.

"Penguin, pick me up! I can't see." Snape closed his eyes, taking a deep breath so as not to strangle the child. He could feel the eyes on him and hear the stifled laughs.

"Harry, they play in the air - that's completely unnecessary."

"Pwease Penguin." Harry tugged on his robes.

"Fine, but you're cheering every time Slytherin score."

"Okay." Harry agreed giggling "Higher, higher."

"I thought you wanted to see down there."

"I want to see _everything_."

"You'll be able to see everything when I throw you onto the pitch." Snape grumbled.

*** * ***

Harry made good on his promise to Snape nearly deafening the man when Slytherin scored.

" _Merlin_ Harry."

"You told me to cheer."

"You don't have to go mad though." He thought of a quieter way for Harry to support his team. Snatching up a flag he handed it to Harry. "Now every time they score wave that." Harry nodded looking very happy.

Ron Weasley however did _not_ look happy and was staring at harry and Snape from across the pitch.

"I can't believe he put him in green and the scarf. He's even given him a flag now. What's next printing ' _I heart Slytherin_ ' on his forehead?"

"It's out of order." Dean Thomas agreed shaking his head. "He must be miserable."

"He doesn't _look_ miserable." Neville pointed out.

"He is. He's stuck supporting the wrong team with that... _bat_."

"He's five, he doesn't _have_ a house... besides he calls him his Penguin."

"I know he calls him... _gah_." Ron leant against the barrier in front of him.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"No."

"It's a _scarf_ Ron."

"And a flag and a shirt and he's got him cheering when Slytherin score."

"Oh no, really it must be torture." She laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Ron, he's _five..._ he'll cheer at anything. See! Gryffindor just scored and he's cheering as for the rest - Harry probably doesn't even know what's going on." Ron still looked ready to throw himself over the side.

*** * ***

Slytherin won the match. Harry didn't really care but it made his Penguin happy. Severus got the pleasure of watching not only the victory but the whole match over again, as Harry acted it out play by play while they walked back to the castle. Harry yawned.

"Are you tired?" Harry shook his head even while his eyes drifted closed. Snape rolled his eyes. "Come here." He said lifting Harry and letting him fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
